Down by the River
by make-it-matter
Summary: Bella and Emmett gain some new neighbors, what relationships will blossom out of Bella's, Jasper's, Emmett's and Rose's new friends, and will these relationships last a life time? AH, EXB, EMXR, JXA


**Bella Age 5 **

Today a new family is moving in next door, daddy said there are gonna be two kids the same age as me. Me and my brother, Emmett, have to go make friends with them. But I don't really want to, I'm happy with the friends I've already got. The Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie, are the bestest friends ever, I don't want these new kids stealing them, and I don't want them stealing my spot at the river behind our houses. The only people that I allow in this spot is Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, it's the perfect place and I don't want anyone to ruin it. Emmett and I use this spot to talk about things that we can't talk about in front of daddy, such as mummy, but right now our conversation revolved around the new kids.

"We're gonna have to be nice to these new kids Belly, Dad needs friends like ours." Emmett said pulling me out of my thoughts

"I know, but I don't want to, I like what we already have."

"Me too, but they might be really nice, we gotta at least give them a chance."

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Bella, Emmett, come meet our new neighbors!" Daddy shouted from the garden.

Me and Emmett gave each other the look that said this is it, getting up and fighting our way through the trees and bushes, back into our garden, our Dad come into view, stood next to him was two adults, and two kids.

"Emmett, Bella, I would like you to meet Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and their children Edward and Alice." Daddy Introduced them.

"Hello" Emmett and I said in unison

"Why don't you kids go play for awhile, but please stay where we can see you." Daddy pushed me and Emmett closer to Edward and Alice.

We awkwardly walked away from the grow-ups, thinking off something to say, trying to make an effort. Emmett decided that asking ages was the best way to break the tension.

"I'm 6 years old." Edward answered

"and I'm 5 years old. we're both in dindergardeh" Alice replied with a huge grin on her face, unable to pronounce the word kindergarten.

"How are you both in the same grade, but not the same age, and still be brother and sister?" Emmett asked

"We don't really understand it, but I used to have different parents, but then they had to go to sleep, then Alice's mummy and daddy became my mummy and daddy." Edward answered

"How old are you two?" Alice asked before anyone had a chance to ask more questions about Edward.

"Well I'm 8, and little Belly here is 5" Emmett replied, he knew I didn't like being called Belly.

"Wow Emmett your old" Alice giggled, with that Emmett began to tickle Alice. Me and Edward just stood and watched, it was so odd to see a bear, like my brother, not break and little pixie, like Alice.

"soooo..." Edward said awkwardly over Alice's screams and laughter, "do you have anymore friends?"

"None really in my year, so it'll be nice to have someone to talk to while we draw, but in Emmett's year there's Rose and Jasper, they are twins and our best friends, I'm gonna marry Jasper one day, and Emmett's gonna marry Rose. You'll get to meet them at school."

"Thats great, but who do me and Alice get to marry then" He said with a pout, I was starting to like these two, maybe they would be a good edition to our little group.

"hmmmmm, maybe we need a group meeting to discuss this, you can't marry Alice, she's your sister, kinda."

"Edward, Alice it's time to go!" Mr Cullen shouted

"We're gonna be great friends, I can tell. See you at school tomorrow." Alice said, before her and Edward ran off to their parents shouting goodbyes.

"I like them." Emmett said

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"Hey kids, Mr Cullen's taking you to school today, I've got to be at work early, so behave for him, I'm looking at you Emmett."<p>

I was so excited for school today, I would finally have friends in my year, and Edward and Alice got to meet Jasper and Rose, I hope they like them I always feel so young around Emmett, Jasper and Rose, it's not fair. There was a knock on the door and Mr Cullen soon appeared in our kitchen.

"You kids ready for school, Edward and Alice are in the car."

Alice talk the whole way there, I was barely listening, as my nervous started to set in, thinking that once they found out everybody hated me, they would hate me to, and I would end up with no friends at all.

"Bella were here" Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts. Once out the car Mr Cullen walked us to the school gates, then left after he said his goodbyes and knew we were all in the school grounds safely. I felt something grab my hand, I looked to see who or what it was, it was Edward, he looked really scared.

"Bella I don't want to go in, what if no one likes me."

"It's okay Edward, I like you."

We got through the first couple of hours, me, Edward and Alice stuck together. Ignoring all the whispering about why Edward and Alice would want to hang around with me, that they would soon see how much of a loser I was. A girl named Jessica even tried to trip me thinking it would show Edward and Alice that they shouldn't be friends with me, she was laughing until Edward and Alice ran to help me up, and Alice pushed Jessica. She maybe small but she has the strength of a bear.

It was now playtime, Alice and Edward would now get to meet Rose and Jasper. We arranged to meet under the slide like we did everyday. When we arrived Emmett, Jasper and Rose were already there.

"hey Bella" Jasper and Rose said together, they did this a lot, must be a twin thing.

"Hey, I would like you to meet, Alice and Edward, our new neighbors."

"Emmett has said so much about you two already, we feel like we already know you, so we accepted you into our group." Rose said offering them both a hug.

"We only have one problem" I cut in, everybody's heads turn to me, all looking rather worried about what I would say next, "who do Edward and Alice marry?" A look of relief came across their faces apart from Emmett who looked deep in thought, this was a rare occurrence.

"I've got it!" Emmett shouted "I'll still marry rose, Jasper will marry Alice and Bella will marry Edward, that way we all marry and friend and we'll all be related." This may have been the smartest thing Emmett has ever said.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear "Hello Bella Cullen."


End file.
